


behold summer and skirts

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about what he appreciates about summer, and what she appreciates about what he appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behold summer and skirts

“You know what I love about this time of year?” Artie asked casually as he rolled down the sidewalk next to Quinn. They were headed to the lake with a few friends and the day couldn’t have been better for it.

“What’s that?” she glanced at him as they walked.

“The way the hemlines of the skirts go up with the temperature,” he grinned as he swiped his fingers at the bottom of her skirt dancing gently against her thighs.

“Classy,” she nodded, though her sarcasm didn’t hold much power when she couldn’t help but grin at him.

But when they got to the lake and she stripped out of her little skirt and t-shirt…well, that held a bit more power than her sarcasm.


End file.
